Don't Act So Suprised
by Late Night Love Affair
Summary: I've guess you've got alot to say. She huffed. I've guess you got alot to learn! He looked down. I'm sorry No you're not. You never were. You care now, because you found out that I love him and not you!


'Kay here's the 411 my nizzle's 3 It's Cliche heaven.

Yes, classics. Hermione 'changes'. She find's out somethings that'll change life forever. But shes HOT! People take notice. Shes head girl and lets all guess who the head boy is. She's more 'badass' then ever. But, whats this?! A twist? It can't be! Well, read on to find out what and when this twist is taking place. So have fun, and if you dont like it, don't fucking read it. I don't like to put it with peoples whining. - Enjoy.

I, nicole, do not own Harry Potter or any copyright to do with him... STOP LAUGHING.

Also, before I begin, all points of veiw are from Hermione, unless I specify that it's another characters. And also, there will be a song in each of the Chapters. If you can name the song, you get a muffin Mmm... muffins

PS, sorry if any spelling errors. I have a large problem with those little buggers.

**x3**

_Flashback!_

_It was around mid summer, and Hermione had to admit everything was going great, except for the past days. Hermione rushed into the front door of her little house. Her arms were filled with bags, that were jam-packed with clothes. Dumping them all at the bottom of the stairs, she walked into her kitchen. Obviously her parents didn't hear her come in, because they were both seated at the kitchen table, in a heated dicussion._

_"I dont want her to know!" Her mother blowed._

_"It's her right! She's old enough-"_

_Hermione paused as both her parents heads snapped towards her._

_"Um...everything alright here?" It wans't like her parents to fight. She wanted to know why. Her father deeply sighed._

_"Hermy, hun, sit down. Your mother and I have something to tell you" Hermione hesitated, then walked to the only unoccupied seat. "Herms.."Her mother started. "Do you know what this is?" Pulling a long wood object out of her pocket, she gripped then end. _

_"Yes, why do you have my wand?" Hermione was uber (YES UBER) confused. Her mother shifted, and shook her head. "This isn't your wand. It's mine"_

_End of Flashback!_

**x3**

Chapter One - Good Morning Sunshine. The earth says HELLO.

"Why isn't it here yet?! Ugh! I can't believe it.."

Pacing around her room with an orange over-sized housecoat on she tried to contain the feelings building up inside of her. Even though her family hid the fact about being pure-blood, she hadn't been in the magical world for the whole summer. She jumped at a loud tap on her window.

"Good ol' Hogwarts"

She squealed, removing the letter from the owls leg. She opened it with trembling hands.

_Dear Miss Hermione Granger,_

_I am pleased to announce that you are the new Head girl for Hogwarts. Congratulations! After reviewing your performance over the past 7 years, we the teachers, have thought that you would a prefect role model for the forthcoming students. When you are finished eating dinner this evening , I request you and the head boy meet me on the third floor, near the portrait of the caroling whale at 7:30 sharp._

_Again Congratulation and I shall meet with you later. _

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

_P.s, Sorry for such short notice._

A small cheer escaped her throat as she looked over at the clock.

"7:30"

She was to meet Harry and Ron in the last compartment on the train at 8:45 .

But so far, I do believe I deceived to tell you about the changes of Hermione Granger. We all recall Hermione in her first three years of attending Hogwarts school. The mudblood. Sure she had beauty, no one could doubt that. But she hid it. Behind her books. Behind her knowledge. Behind her big mass of hair. But then, as we continued to see, she began to slowly change. Wearing more fitting clothes. Her attitude started to become more open and snappy. Her hair began to calm down. Her body beginning to become more..full. Then more and more, during the years, slowly she slipped from her old bookworm ways and became unmasked. She was a pureblood.

_What's the time Well it's gotta be close to midnight My body's talking to me It says "Time for danger"_

Ramming the rest of her clothes into her trunk, she quickly slipped into a black pair of 'really' tight fitted jeans and a pink tank, showing just enough ample cleavage to not be labled a 'whore', but hot, that was clinging nicely to her frame. Her shoes were simply a pair of all black converse.

_It says "I wanna commit a crime, Wanna be the cause of a fight, Wanna put on my tight skirt and flirt With a stranger"_

She pulled her hair up into a messy bun and quickly applied some eyeliner and lip gloss. Natural beauty. (I wish I had freakin' natural beauty) Running down the stairs, with her trunk not far behind, she dashed out to the car, waiting for one of her parent to drive her.

_I've had a knack from way back, Breaking the rules once I learned the games, Get up life's too quick, I know someplace sick, Where this chick'll dance in the flames. We don't need any money, I always get in for free. You can get in too, if you get in with me._

Finally arriving at the train station she kissed her parents good bye, and crossed the barrier just in time. Kids and Tearful parents littered the platform. They were everywhere. Making her way into through the swarm she boarded the train, still pulling her large trunk behind her. This year was going to be different. MUCH Different.

_Let's go out tonight I have to go out tonight You wanna play? Let's run away We won't be back Before it's New Year's Day, Take me out tonight! Meow!When I get a wink from the doorman Do you know how lucky you'll be?_ _That you're on line with the feline of Avenue B_

Hermione started walking down the narrow hall. Squeezing past other students she finally established a compartment with some drowsy but warmhearted faces. Her face lit up with glee as she slid open the door and stepped in.

_Let's go out tonight I have to go out tonight You wanna prowl Be my night owl? Well take my hand we're gonna howl Out tonight_

"HERMIONEE!!" Squeeled a cute little red head as she leapt off the seat, and darted towards the brunette. Hermoine let a small scream out as she almost fell from the tackle. "Ginny!" Hermoine laughed out, finally giving the red head a name. "I missed you Herms!" She paused and looked her up and down. "Damn you look good!" They both laughed as Ginny wrapped her arms around Hermiones shoulders. She smiled, and looked down at the red head. She hadden't changed that much over the summer. Her hair grew and became alittle more silkier, and she had matured in her body, but other then that, she was still the beautiful girl she had always been. Sweet angel on the outside, sly devil on the inside.

The girls seperated, and Hermione hauled her trunk into the room, and slid the door close.

_In the evening I've go to roam, can't sleep in the city of neon and chrome Feels to damn much like home When the Spanish babies cry So lets find a bar So dark we forget who we are And all the stars from the nevers and maybes die, Lets go!_

Turning around, the remaining two males in the compartment were standing. One with red hair, the other raven. Wonder who those could be... The red hair took a step towards Hermione, opening his arms for a hug. "We've been worried about you Mione" He muttered, As Hermione smiled, giving him a hug. "Ronald, if anything was wrong, I would have sent you an owl" Ron protested. "But when you didn't send us an owl for the whole summer.." They seperated and looked at eachother. "..We were really worried about you"

Hermione smiled again, "I'm here arn't I? But I have really imporant news to tell you" They all ignored her news, and Ron nodded. Hermione smirked. Ron still had his kiddie face, but his body was more lean and muscular under his red tee-shirt and blue jeans. (Sorry to people who are HGRW, I'm a HGHP fan..and HGDM fan. D)

"Don't smirk like that Herms" The Raven boy piped up as Ron sat back in his original seat.Hermione looked at him, giving a fake pout. "Why?" "Because you look like you're up to something evil" Hermoine laughed. "What if I am?" She gave a sly smile, as they hugged. "Missed you Hermoine" He mumbled into her hair. "I've missed you too Harry" She could feel his body move beside her. She looked up at him, pushing some of his black bangs out of his eyes. They smiled softly at eachother, getting lost in eachothers eye.

Then there was a loud "AHEM" of Ginny clearing her throat, as Hermione and Harry seperated faster then equal magnets. (As in how only positives and negatives will attract to eachother. Yeah... nevermind) Harry had also changed. But his was more greater then Rons. Harrys hair had grew in longer, his bangs just covering his eyes so every 10 seconds he would 'swish' his hair. He also had become more muscular thanks to quiditch.. Black jeans and a tight green tee-shirt was what he was sporting, showing his chest ripples.

Hermione drifted over to sit beside her best girlfriend. She looked out the window, as the two guys began male gossip (YES male gossip. Turns out guys gossip more then girls. Well..my guy friends...cus they're all gay - Not really..yeah..) Suddenly, after a few minutes, Hermone felt a sting on her arm, as Ginny punched her.

"OW! Gin what the hell was that for?!" Ginny laughed and continued. "Did you get head girl?! Did you? Did you? Did youuu?!" Hermione grinned and nodded. Ginny squeeled, jumping up and down. Hermione laughed. "You seem more excited then me" Ginny laughed, and sat back down. "Well. Harry or Ron didn't get head boy. So..I wonder who it could be"

"Better not be ferret face" Ron muttered, cursing under his breathe. Hermione shrugged. "It's probaby that one Hufflepuff kid. Xander Bellville or whatever his name is. I heard he has really good marks" Ginny nodded. "Who cares. What if it IS Malfoy...He couldn't be THAT bad. I mean he's hot right?" Hermione shifted in her seat. "Well that's a small part of my news that i yet to tell you" But of course, Ronald cut her off.

"Ginny you Wench"

"Ron, shut the fuck up. I was joking"

"No you weren't!"

"How would you know!"

"Because! --" Harry cut him off.

"Jesus Christ guys! Stop fucking fighting! It's all you do and I'm sick of it!" Both Ginny and Ron fell silent. Harry let a sigh of relief go as he turned to Hermione. She just looked at him, wide eyed. Harry was different. And she liked it. Liked it alot.

"Congrats Herms, of getting head girl, we are very proud of you" With that, he jumped up, and walked out of the room, slamming the slding door behind him.

"Wow" Ginny coughed up.

"Um.." Hermoine started. "I'll..um..go see what wrong with...him" She said getting up, and walking out of the room in search of Harry. She walked in the direction he had stormed off in, and soon found him, slumped up against the wall, looking down at the tiled floor.

"Harry..." She started. Harry looked up at her as she paused. She walked over and leaned against the wall beside him. "You okay hun?" There was a long pause. His eyes fell back to the floor.

"Sorry Hermione" Harry said in a whisper.

"Harry you have nothing to be sorry about! I don't blame you for snapping at them. I mean like..c'mon! All they do is fight. I sometimes have to leave the room or else I'd snap!" There was another long pause and Hermione could swear a small smile was forming on his lips.

"Thanks" Harry said looking up at her. They looked at eachother straight into the eyes. Samething as last time, they couldn't take their gaze away. Harry slowly rose his hand up to her soft cheek. She smiled, as he smiled back at her, slowly leaning in. Hermoine didn't notice, but she was slowly inching forward too. Hermione closed her eyes as they were only millameters apart before...

"OH-OH MY GOD!"

Harry dropped his hand and snapped his head back down to the floor, as Hermione shot open her eyes, alittle hurt because Harry didn't just kiss her, ignoring whoever was near them.

"Ugh, thank God you didn't do that" Hermoine looked over to the person, knowing exactly who it was."I might of had to gouge my eyes out with spoons" "Go suck a duck ferret"Hermione snapped, standing up and going to walk past him. Malfoy caught her by the arm. His cold skin touched her warm flesh, and her eyes were pulled to look at his. Ice gray. Ice cold.

Hermione frowned "What do you want Ferret?" Malfoy smirked as she pulled her gaze away from his. His eyes travelled down her curves, then slowly back up. _Fuck me, shes hot! _His mind filled with thoughts of what if would do to her when they were alone.

"You're wanted in the Heads compartment mudblood" He muttered, their eyes meeting once again.

Hermione yanked her arm from his grip and turned to Harry. "Careful what you say Malfoy. Harry, I'll see you guys later. Tell the others I'm at the Heads Compartment, okay?"

Harry nodded. "..'kay" Hermione smiled, and turned back around, walking past the now confused malfoy.

After a few minutes of walking, Hermione could feel someone following her. But not just that, they were watching her every move also. She had a clue who is was. Turning around quickly she frowned "Can you please fucking quit it?!"

"Oooh, touchy are we Granger?" Malfoy said calmly, leaned against the wall.

"Yeah, I usually get alittle edgy when people are basically stalking me. Not to mention if they're the people I hate with the utter most disgust. So shove off Malfoy" She was about to turn, but something was telling her not to. That look in his eyes made her feet cement to the ground.She froze as he smirked, and started walking towards her.

"You can't hate me that much" He said, putting his hand on her hip.

"And why the hell not?" She spat.

"You called me Malfoy."_ Soon enough you'll be screaming it_.

"I'm just trying to be civil you moron" She bit her cheeks as he leaned in. His hot breath trickled down her neak.

"Yes, lets both try to be..._civil_" He whispered, then walking into the compartment with the words 'Heads Quarters' On it.

Hermione just stood. Shocked. Amazed. Confused. '_What..the...hell' _She thought. _'Mal..Ferret's head boy? Fuck. That means I'm going to be stuck with him all year' _Then she another thought struck her. _I need to tell Harry and them about my family. and ferret too. Damn it. _After a couple minutes of getting her head on straight, she slid open the door, and steppeed into her new life.

The first 10 minutes of an awkward silence Professer McGonnagal entered explaining their head duties, and where their head dorm was. They were told to create a password that they would both be alright with. Tear, tear, they didn't have to meet Dumbledor there. Her last words "And please, please, _please, _try to get along with eachother." On that note, She walked out the door, leaving the two teens to settle their differences.

"Well, to start things off" Hermoine started, breaking the silence. "You can quit looking at my breast, and we can start thinking of a password." Draco grinned, not moving his gaze.

"How about "I know your secret"

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I like "You're on drugs and I have no clue what you're talking about"

Hermoine matched Dracos smirk.

"How about 'black and white'?" Draco then mumbled. Hermione watching him carefully.

"Alright. AND QUIT LOOKING AT MY BREASTS"

Draco laughed, causing Hermoine to watch him more. He laughed. Draco Malfoy, Slytherin Sex God with the heart of steel, laughed. Did he know she was a pureblood? He couldn't! She never told anyone. And when she tried to, they changed the subject. But Drac- er..Malfoy was actually being NICE to her._This is weird. He is sexy. WHAT IS GOING ON_ Hermione screamed mentaly.

**x3**

Does Malfoy know?! Clearly, I like cliches. And clearly, Probably during the next couple of chapters will show you WHY it's rated 'M'. Excluding the language. Haha...So, R+R. Reviews make me want to write more and faster.

-Nicole x3.


End file.
